Some thoughts
Some thoughts is a review of Our Shelter. It is advised to often read it to improve your living condition in the shelter. It can be found in the "My items" slot apart from your items. Overall text This is dependent on how much of the shelter has been cleared, and how much furniture has been made. * Our/My shelter is one depressing ugly ruin. We/I should do something about it. * Our/My shelter offers a bit of reprieve from the horrors of war. * Our/My shelter feels almost like home, giving us/me relief and helping us/me regain composure. Seating This is dependent on the number of chairs and armchairs. * No''' chairs or armchairs': We/I lack chairs and an armchair. * '''1 chair, multi': We only have one chair. ** 1 chair, solo: I have a chair but I could also use an armchair. * 2+ chairs: We/I have chairs. But we/I could use an armchair. * 1 chair, 1 armchair: We/I have a chair and an armchair. * 2+ chairs, 2+ armchairs: We/I have chairs and armchairs. Beds This is dependent on the number of beds. Note: if you have a child who is sharing a bed with an adult, this text will not be affected. * 0 beds: We/I don't have a bed, we/I have to sleep on the floor. ** Solo: It's hard to get a good night's sleep on hard, cold concrete, and if I am sick or wounded my condition may drastically worsen. ** Multi: It's hard to get a good night's sleep on hard, cold concrete, and the condition of those who are sick or wounded may drastically worsen. * 1 bed, solo: I have a bed and I sleep in decent conditions. If I get sick or wounded I'll have a place to rest. * 1 bed, multi: We have one bed, but we could use more. It's hard to get a good night's sleep on hard, cold concrete. * 2+ beds, multi: We have beds and we sleep in decent conditions. If someone gets sick or wounded they'll have a place to rest. Radio This is dependent on the presence of a radio. * No radio: We/I don't have a radio, we/I don't know what's going on in the city. * Radio present: We/I have a radio and listen to it regularly. * Radio present and tuned to Classic or Rock stations: We/I have a radio and we/I enjoy listening to it. Zlata This text only appears if Zlata and at least one other survivor are present in the shelter. * Zlata is a blessing. Whenever she notices someone is sad, she consoles them. ** Once a guitar has been obtained, the above text is replaced entirely with the second point under "Guitar". Books This is dependent on the number of books in the shelter. * No books: We/I really miss books. A good book could help us/me forget the horrors of war. * 1-2 books: We/I have a few books. Reading helps forget sic the horrors of war. * 3-9 books: We're/I'm glad to have some books. Reading helps forget'' sic'' the horrors of war. * 10+ books: We're glad to have many books. Reading helps forget the horrors of war. Guitar This text only appears if a guitar is present. * Guitar present: Good that we have a guitar, this simple instrument cheers us up in these hard times. * Guitar present and Zlata in shelter: We've got a guitar and Zlata can play it really well. Her music cheers us up in these hard times. Shelter See "overall text" for information on this text. * Solo: I am sometimes lonely and staying here is only slightly better than living on the streets. ** Multi: Staying here is only slightly better than living on the streets. * Solo: I am sometimes lonely, but staying here is better than living in a complete ruin. ** Multi: Staying here is better than living in a complete ruin. Addictions This text only appears if characters with addictions are present. * Smokers and coffee drinkers, no cigarettes or coffee: We lack coffee and cigarettes! * Smokers, no cigarettes: We/I lack cigarettes! * Coffee drinkers, no coffee: We/I lack coffee! * Smokers, cigarettes present: Cigarettes consumed per day: of smokers in group) * Coffee drinkers, coffee present: Coffee consumed per day: of coffee drinkers in group) Safety This is dependent on how many board ups have been constructed. * No board ups, multi: We have breaches in the walls, our shelter is not safe and we have to constantly be on guard. ** No board ups, solo: My shelter has breaches in the walls, so I am not safe here at night. * 1-2 board ups: Some breaches in our/my walls have been boarded up, but we are/I am still not safe enough. * 3 board ups: All breaches in our/my walls have been boarded up. We/I should be able to repel minor attacks even if we are all/I am caught sleeping. * 3 board ups and reinforced door: All breaches in our/my walls have been boarded up, and we/I have installed an improvised alarm system. We/I should be able to repel most bandit attacks even if we are all/I am caught sleeping. Child (The Little Ones')'' This text is dependent on the child's mood. If no children are present, it will not appear. * '''Content: Knowing the child is happy lifts our/my spirits. * Normal/Sad: It could be better, but at least the child is doing okay. * Depressed: It's good to have a child around, but heartbreaking to see it so unhappy. * Broken: There's nothing worse than watching a helpless child suffer. Category:Game Mechanics